Timeline
Chronometre Calendar Time in most adventuring & academic circles is measured in Eras & within each era has typically 3 ages which vary in length but typically are marked by significant events. Most Ages last between 25 to 150 years depending on various aspects. Each Era however has 3 ages at most (except for the Second Era). The yearly ongoings however (Months, tendays, days of the tenday) follow the Calendar of Harptos. Unfortunately, for most the arcane academies of the Sword Coast govern what Era or Age it is, usually years after the fact causing booms in time keeping technology, printing etc due to constant infighting over the minutiae of the details leading or tipping over to each Era &/or Age. This specific calendar method is used typically only with Scholars in order to keep track of significant markers of what would be perceived of world events. Paying attention to this specific Chronometre (Era/Age) Calendar has been regarded as human-centric in an increasingly human world & has come under critical attention to many non-human species. Most normal citizens within Faerûn do not follow the Chronometre (Era / Age) calendar, they concern themselves solely with the Calendar of Harptos as it affect their daily lives. Prime Timeline First Era An all time high of Elvish & human cooperation that would not be seen again for many eras. *First Age *Second Age *Third Age Second Era Collapse of Arcane magic and the being of the 'first' human spell plague. Elvish & human relations broke off & were cold for the remainder of the Era (some academics say longer) *First Age *Second Age *Third Age *Fourth Age Third Era *First Age *Second Age *Third Age Fourth Era An Era that was ushered in with a distraught & unstable Sword Coast coming out of an catalysm event leaving many cities to rebuilt. *First Age *Second Age *Third Age **The Phandazzilers defeat of the Dragon Cultists & prevent the Rise of Tiamat ushering in an the next Era marked & hailed as on of peace Fifth Era A prosperous sword coast has led to many splendors but many entrenched & institutionalized factions that grow ever powerful. Many external & internal forces threaten the balance of that power. *First Age **Rumblings in the Underdark point to Demon lords being allowed access into the Material Plane causing concerns for many factions within the Sword Coast & in the Underdark **Waterdeep is in Chaos with many criminal factions spilling their bloodshed into the city & the city's oligarchy council seemingly doing nothing about it. The Laws have only become more strict making it hard for most citizens to lead normal or productive lives **Neverwinter has become slowly slipping into xenophobic despite it being a multi-racial cosmopolitan, the new lord is skeptical of many of the races in the city **Luskan's precarious relationship between the Arcane Brotherhood & the Red Hexagon Pirate Syndicate is nearing an explosive conflict. *Second Age *Third Age Sixth Age *First Age *Second Age *Third Age Alternative Timelines The discovery of the ninth school of magic, Chronomancy, in the Fourth Era, late third age (4E3A) has led to many "ripples" in the timeline. Most have stayed close or true to the Prime timeline. Below is the notable exceptions. Alternative - Fifth Era, First Age: The Age of Dragons This age was marked by the discovery of Chronomancy entirely by accident by a significant adventuring party named the Phandazzilers. The events of this alternative timeline is only written in logs of two scholars of note Nyx & Raham. It reads much like fiction and was promoted that way. The Harpers & Lord's Alliance have confirmed however that it is not fiction. Lorem ipsum